Meet demon child
by Keikoku-sama
Summary: Quand le destin met l'enfant du diabolique démon et de son énergique compagne dans les bras de l'hystérique enfant Mibu, la vie prend une toute autre tournure... troisième volet de "la marmaille"


**Bon, troisième partie du triptyque de « la marmaille » (en fait c'est un triptyque pour le moment mais ça pourrait continuer (Tokito : _TU PLAISANTES?)(non_)) qui se trouve donc être sur.... Tokito confrontée à un gamin, un vrai de vrai, avec toutes les bêtises que ça comporte!^^**

**chur che, bonne lecture**

**Disclaimer : Samouraï Deeper Kyo ne m'appartient pas, mais tant que je me fais pas de thunes dessus, je peux emprunter Tokito autant que je veux (et oui). En revanche Yahiko est à moi (sale gosse ^^)**

* * *

De la maison de Yuya Shina et de Kyo aux yeux de démon, on a dit beaucoup de choses, et en particulier : « Ce lieu se situe sur le chemin. Si tu est fatigué d'avoir trop marché, arrête toi, c'est toujours le même sourire qui t'accueillera... »

Devant la dite demeure s'avançait deux voyageurs, visiblement habitués des lieux.

-Pfiou! Soupira l'un d'entre eux, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds mi-longs. Pas fâchée d'être arrivée avant que la nuit ne tombe! Je te retiens avec tes raccourcis, imbécile! La prochaine fois tâche de pas nous perdre ''monsieur-je-sais-tout''.

-Tu comptes me le reprocher longtemps, Tokito? On est arrivés maintenant, alors arrête de geindre.

-Je ne geins pas, je me plains! Et je me plains si je veux!

Tout en continuant à se disputer, les deux compagnons atteignirent la porte de la maison, ce n'est que là qu'ils remarquèrent que de l'intérieur de la maison émanait un volume sonore visiblement supérieur à celui de leurs disputes.

-OOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

-Rah, mais tu va te taire, oui! Je comprends pas ce que tu veux alors c'est pas la peine de brailler! Tu peux bien attendre que ta mère revienne!

Tokito et Akira se regardèrent les yeux ronds (enfin, intérieurement pour Akira). Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait repensé que la dernière fois qu'ils étaient passés, Yuya était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux... et que la visite en question remontait à six mois. D'autre part, la voix à l'intérieur semblait-être (mais non, c'était impossible, il ne se serait jamais abaissé à jouer les papas) celle de Kyo.

Comprenant que, vu le vacarme régnant à l'intérieur, ils n'avaient que peu de chances d'être entendus, il entrèrent doucement et eurent la (demi) surprise de trouver le « démon aux milles victimes » tentant vainement de bercer un bébé en train de s'égosiller.

-Ah! Vous tombez bien tous les deux! Planche à pain m'a laissé le petit sur les bras et depuis qu'il s'est réveillé il n'arrête pas de...

Kyo s'arrêta. Le silence venait de s'imposer tout à coup. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua vraiment que pendant ses explications, Tokito s'était approchée du bébé, intriguée, et qu'elle l'avait involontairement fait taire : alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le toucher, le petit avait saisi un des doigts de la jeune fille et avait commencé à le téter. Ce qui visiblement le calmait.

Ou plutôt l'avait calmé quelques secondes, puisque les cris ne tardèrent pas à reprendre.

-Tiens, mais j'y avais pas pensé. T'est censé être une fille, toi. Tu dois mieux t'y connaître en mioches que moi! Décréta Kyo avant de fourguer presque de force son bruyant chargement à une Tokito qui n'eut pas le temps de protester que non, elle n'y connaissait rien en gamins, que c'était par curiosité qu'elle était venu voir et par pur hasard qu'elle l'avait temporairement calmé.

Et pourtant, une fois dans les bras de la jeune fille tétanisée, le petit commença à moins crier mais à plus s'agiter. Et bientôt ses cris furent remplacés par ceux de Tokito lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'étrange petit animal dans ses bras semblait tenter d'écarter les pans de son kimono pour révéler sa poitrine.

-Eh mais qu'est ce que tu fiches! Lâche ça immédiatement!...

Le combat de Tokito pour sauvegarder sa pudeur provoqua l'hilarité de Kyo qui commença à charrier Akira sur le fait qu'il avait ''réussi à trouver encore plus planche à pain que sa ''servante numéro 1''. Tout en continuant à se débattre tout en essayant de ne pas faire de mal à la petite créature dans ses bras, Tokito s'apprêta à dire sa façon de penser au démon quand une voix nouvelle interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

-Eh bien, heureusement que je me suis pressée de rentrer!

Les trois (non, quatre, le bébé lui aussi semblait avoir reconnu la voix) regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée et Yuya essoufflée qui s'y trouvait. Cette dernière salua brièvement ses invités avant de traverser la pièce et de récupérer son enfant, visiblement rassuré lui aussi de retrouver sa maman.

-T'est une vraie calamité Kyo! Incapable de t'occuper de Yahiko une paire d'heures! Tu sais, il n'y a pas que les combats dans la vie.

Tout en disant cela, elle laissa le petit se mettre dans une position lui permettant d'atteindre sa poitrine et de commencer à téter.

-Que...Qu'est ce qu'il fait, là? Balbutia Tokito en observant la scène.

Yuya se tourna vers elle, l'air surpris.

-Ben... Il tète. Comme tout bébé affamé qui se respecte, non?

-PARDON!

C'est à ce moment là qu'Akira intervint pour glisser deux mots à Yuya qui ne semblait pas comprendre l'étonnement de son amie.

-C'est une Mibu de la dernière génération, elle n'a jamais vu de bébé. C'est pour ça qu'elle est pas trop au courant pour l'allaitement et tout ces trucs là.

Un sourire s'insinua sur le visage de Yuya.

-Qu'est ce que vous marmonnez tous les deux? Je vous interdit de vous foutre de moi!

-On ne se moque pas de toi, Tokito, Akira me rappelait juste que tu n'as pas trop l'habitude des jeunes enfants. Pour te répondre, sache qu'une femme qui vient d'avoir un bébé produit naturellement du lait pour nourrir son enfant. C'est quelque chose de tout à fait normal.

Son interlocutrice, l'air peu convaincu, jeta un rapide coup d'œil au marmot ventousé au sein de sa mère avant d'ajouter dans un murmure.

-Mooouuuais!... on a pas la même notion de ''normalité''!

Puis soudain, un rapprochement se fit dans son esprit.

-Mais attends c'est pour ça qu'il... qu'il...

-Oui, tu peux le dire, Tokito. Intervint Akira en se retenant de rire. Qu'il a commencé à fouiner dans ton décolleté.

Une volée de cartes de tarot lui coupa (au propre comme au figuré) immédiatement l'envie de rire.

-Oh! Rigole Tokito. Intervint Yuya. Ça a du être un peu surprenant comme situation, mais c'était pas méchant.

-Ouais, bon, admettons... Et il s'appelle comment ce môme? Fini-t-elle par demander, soucieuse d'arriver en terrain moins glissant.

-Ah! Je vous l'ai pas encore dit, il s'appelle Yahiko.

-Ah, effectivement t'as pt'être prononcé le nom tout à l'heure.

Une absence suspecte fût soudain relevée par la jeune femme.

-Dis! Tu sais où sont passé les deux idiots?

-Connaissant Kyo, ils ont dû se faire la malle de peur qu'on ne leur demande de nous aider avec le petit. Répondit la jeune mère, blasée. Au fait, tu peux t'approcher, il ne va pas te manger, il a suffisamment avec moi! Ajouta-t-elle avec un éclat de rire dans la voix.

« ....Euh,... je lui dit que c'est nase comme blague!... » se demanda Tokito, une grosse goutte de sueur sur la tempe.

Malgré tout, elle se rapprocha, animée par une curiosité malgré tout sans cesse croissante pour ce petit bout d'humain (quoique le spectacle de le voir ventousé au sein de Yuya la dégoutait un peu).

-Dis moi Tokito. Je peux te poser une question indiscrète? Finit par demander Yuya en voyant sa compagne continuer à détailler inlassablement son bébé.

-Dis toujours.

-Je te vois fascinée par Yahiko, mais... Vous n'avez jamais pensé à avoir des enfants avec Akira?

Une petite dose de rouge monta aux joues de Tokito prise au dépourvu.

-Bah, euh, en fait, non... enfin si... On en a parlé un peu une fois.

-Et alors?

-Alors rien du tout! C'était juste une discussion en l'air! S'emporta-t-elle

Le silence s'imposa quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se reprenne, un peu calmée.

-C'était à l'époque où tu étais enceinte... Je m'étais juste demandée quel effet ça faisait d'avoir... « ça », qui grandit dans le ventre... C'est tout!

-Donc tu y as quand même réfléchi?

-Un peu... Quoique ça me semble moins attirant maintenant! Remarqua-t-elle avec une expression de dégoût en voyant le marmot dans les bras de Yuya arrêter de téter et lâcher un rot.

-...Et puis bon, comme me l'avait fait remarquer Akira, nous parents, ce serait surréaliste!

Yuya eut un petit rire qui n'échappa à Tokito.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait marrer?

-Parce que tu voyais Kyo papa, toi?

Une expression de surprise se peignit sur le visage de Tokito, bientôt suivi d'un sourire.

-C'est vrai que vu comme ça... Kyo aux yeux de Démon père de famille!... J'admets que niveau surréalisme c'est pas mal.

-Et pourtant je t'assure que même si c'est clairement un manche dès qu'il s'agit de s'occuper de lui, il adore Yahiko!

Tokito se rembrunit.

-C'était pas forcément évident tout à l'heure! Remarqua-t-elle en repensant au démon au bord de la crise de nerf qui les avait accueilli.

-Remarque quand même qu'il n'a pas encore quitté la maison ou tenté de tuer le petit en quatre mois. Venant d'un tueur solitaire c'est pas mal. Après, disons qu'il a passé son existence à prendre des vies, donc on peut comprendre que la donner lui semble déroutant.

-Mouais, ça se tient.

-Évidemment que ça se tient! S'insurgea Yuya. On parle de la façon de penser de Kyo, c'est pas comme si c'était de la haute philosophie! Bref, blague à part, tu ne voudrais pas t'occuper du petit cinq minutes, le temps que je prépare un peu de thé.

Tokito porta un regard effrayé sur la petit bouille dans les bras de son amie, puis sur le visage de cette dernière.

-Euh, ouais! Tu sais, le thé c'est pas obligé!

Un rire discret secoua Yuya.

-Je t'interdis de te foutre de moi!

-Excuse moi, mais bon ça fait drôle de voir la ''terrible'' Tokito des Quatre Sages trembler devant un enfant en bas âge!

-Je n'ai pas peur! S'insurgea la ''terrible'' demoiselle susnommée. Simplement, si c'est pour qu'il recommence à me faire chier comme tout à l'heure...

-Tout à l'heure il avait faim, ce n'est plus le cas! Fit remarquer Yuya en levant les yeux au ciel. T'inquiète pas, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, en plus je te demande juste de me le garder cinq minutes.

Et l'instant d'après, Tokito se retrouvait une nouvelle fois avec Yahiko dans les bras.

-Je te préviens, à la moindre connerie je t'en colle une! Finit par murmurer la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en ferait rien.

À peine eut-elle prononcé ses mots que le petit démon commença à s'agiter, avant de saisir une mèche des cheveux blonds de sa nounou improvisée.

-Mais qu'est ce que... AIIIE! Lâche ça, sale môme!

Mais visiblement, l'enfant, curieux de cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, ne semblait pas décider à lâcher les cheveux, pas plus qu'à s'arrêter de bouger. Finalement, au bout d'une lutte de longue haleine et d'une dizaine de cheveux arrachés, le combat tourna au matche nul : Tokito réussit miraculeusement à décrocher le « sale gosse »... Juste avant que celui ci ne pique une vilaine crise de larmes qui alerta sa mère.

-C'est pas vrai, ça! Tokito, je te demande de me le garder une poignée de minutes et à peine suis-je partie qu'il est déjà en pleurs! Même Kyo aurait fait mieux! Se plaint Yuya en récupérant son bébé, qui, curieusement, cessa de crier dès qu'il eut retrouvé les bras de sa mère (achevant au passage de convaincre Tokito que ce sale gosse s'était mis à brailler juste pour attirer sa redoutable mère).

-Non mais attends! Il a tenté de m'arracher les cheveux! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi?

-Mais c'est un bébé, Tokito, il ne comprend pas que ça fait mal, il était sans doute juste intrigué par tes cheveux. Pas vrai Yahiko?

Le petit gazouilla comme pour faire comprendre qu'il adhérait à l'explication de sa maman.

-Quoi! Mais, Yuya...

Le regard glacial que cette dernière lui adressa (le genre « toi, la tortionnaire d'enfant, t'a pas le droit à la parole ») acheva de convaincre Tokito que, pour une mère, le bébé a toujours raison.

« ... Bon, d'accord, retraite stratégique! » se dit elle « ... On va tenter de retrouver les deux autres crétins, histoire de pas être la seule à faire les frais de l'humeur du gnome!... ».

* * *

Le reste de la soirée ainsi que la nuit qui suivit se passèrent sans incidents majeurs, du moins jusqu'à ce que Yahiko n'ait la mauvaise idée de se réveiller (et de le faire savoir).

-Rappelle moi Tokito? C'est bien toi qui envisageait d'avoir des enfants? Demanda Akira réveillé de façon brutale et, il faut le dire, de fort mauvaise humeur.

-...Pas dit ça... M'interrogeais juste...

Akira eut un sourire à l'écoute sa voisine encore sévèrement dans le coltard

-Tu me rassures! Je sais pas si je supporterais!

-... Crois pas non plus! Murmura Tokito. D'autant plus que j'aurais aussi à supporter avant!

Dans l'esprit embrumé de la jeune fille repassèrent la tétée du petit monstre, ses bêtises, les cheveux qu'il lui avait arrachés ainsi que tout ce que Yuya lui avait expliqué par la suite sur la grossesse : les poussées d'hormones, les nausées matinales, et cetera... À se demander si la blonde n'essayait pas de façon plus ou moins insidieuse (et surtout plus que moins, d'ailleurs) de la dissuader d'avoir des enfants.

Le silence s'imposa quelques secondes dans la chambre, uniquement troublé par une musique de fond du type « pleurs de bébé en sol bémol mineur avec accompagnement vocal d'un démon excédé ». Puis très vite, les deux occupants de la chambre eurent du mal à se retenir de rire en entendant la teneur des cris de Kyo. À l'entendre il n'était pas difficile de deviner que, non contente de déranger tout le monde, la crise du bambin avait interrompue le démon au cours de certaines activités nocturnes. La crise de fou rire s'amplifia encore lorsque Tokito fit remarquer qu'à entendre des choses pareilles tout petit, Yahiko risquait de finir encore plus obsédé que son père.

-Non, décidément Tokito, finit par hoqueter un Akira peinant à reprendre son souffle, je crois que ce serait pas une bonne idée dans l'immédiat!

-Tout à fait. Ajouta la jeune fille en se blottissant contre son compagnon. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il y a certains sacrifices que je refuse de faire pour préserver les oreilles d'un chiard!

Les caresses d'Akira lui firent comprendre que visiblement il n'en pensait pas moins.... et que le réveil provoqué par le gamin pourrait finalement avoir ses avantages...

**

* * *

Keikoku sama : _Mon Dieu! On sent que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas écrit quelque chose de consistant..... c'est méga nase! _T-T**

**Tokito (énorme veine sur la tempe) : _Faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques... POURQUOI TU T'ACHARNES SUR MOI COMME ÇA!_**

**Kei' : _Euh.... parce que je t'aime bien! T'est mon perso féminin préféré._**

**Tokito (déprimée) : _avec des fans comme lui on a plus besoin d'ennemi!_**


End file.
